


Sugar Sweet

by AngelofSpades



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Promised Day, Rich Roy Mustang, Sex, Slow Burn, Sugar Baby Edward Elric, Sugar Daddy Roy Mustang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofSpades/pseuds/AngelofSpades
Summary: If he was honest, Roy hadn’t really expected Ed to show up at all, much less wearing what he’d sent him, but this? This was intoxicating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first time trying out a kinky slow burn, and it's going to be one hell of an adventure. Enjoy!

Roy was an all or nothing type of man. So, naturally, because some irrational part of him wanted to give Edward Elric everything, he settled on giving him nothing at all. Until now. In the past, Roy had dissuaded his urges with talk of age and rank, but after the events of Promised Day no one could call Edward Elric a child, and there weren’t a lot of brass left to call him on fraternization at this point anyway.

Not that Roy had been planning on doing anything explicit; not until Ed had officially broken his leash with the military at the ripe, and more importantly _legal_ , age of 17, thank you very much.  
  
Honestly, it had all started off innocent enough. When the twelve-year-old Edward Elric had stormed his way into Roy Mustang’s life, Roy had desired to be something of a mentor. A providing and protecting figure, not a sexual one, but alas, puberty had been _very_ kind to the eldest Elric brother and, well, Roy was only human.  
  
It didn’t help that Edward seemed to be completely oblivious of how tempting he was. Those ridiculously tight leather pants and the messy long golden hair he only let down after a long day when he thought no one would notice. The way his lips always managed to find themselves wrapped around whatever pencil or pen he’d been using when his brilliance swept him away.

Even his anger was beautiful. Fiery passion exploded from every part of Edwards being and Roy couldn’t help but be swept up in the flames, adding fuel if he thought it would keep Ed’s scalding heat closer for just a second longer.  
  
Unfortunately, bringing that passion into the bedroom was going to have to wait. Roy would have to settle for satisfying Edward Elric in a different way.

Being one of the last standing ranking officers after Promised Day had some serious perks. Roy was promoted to all the way to General shortly after the doomsday event and with that came much more money then Roy knew what to do with. Most Generals supported a wife and family on their pay, but Roy was, regrettably, alone. So he started buying people things.

Riza found a new leather thigh holster on her desk, Fuery found the typewriter he’d been wanting, Falmen got a winter coat (for his visits to Briggs), Havoc received a nice bottle of Scotch (much to Hawkeyes dismay) and Breyda that set of vintage pens he’d gushed about when the team had passed the new antique shop on center street.

This had all been fine and good, but it wasn’t until Roy bought a set of custom suits for the newly embodied Alphonse and his brother to wear to the military ball that it all truly began.

~

Edward looked awkward in his suit. It was clear he was used to material that was less restrictive and combat ready, but even with discomfort radiating from his strangled movements he was easily the most stunning person in the room.

Edward had forgone the suit coat and tie, so the gold trimmed crimson red vest over his black dress shirt was on display. It was perfect, the suit had all the classic Edward flare, but it was tempered with Mustang’s suave class. The fit was tight and it became abundantly clear that Edward had not been slacking off during his brother's recovery. Roy felt his mouth dry.

If he was honest, Roy hadn’t really expected Ed to show up at all, much less wearing what he’d sent him, but _this_ , this was intoxicating. A sudden surge of possessive glee at seeing Edward in something he had chosen, something he had touched, flooded Roy’s mind. And with that, it was decided. Roy Mustang was going to give Edward Elric the world.

~

Ed looked up incredulously, “You’re giving me more money?”  
  
Roy glanced up from his paperwork, “Yes, is it not enough?”  
  
“Not enough?” Ed sputtered, “I’ve been your subordinate for 4 years and you have pinched every possible penny, drained every dollar, grabbed each bit of gold, snatched all the—“  
  
“I think I get the point, Edward,” Roy huffed, “Besides, you’re a public hero now, it’d look bad if anyone saw you were still working at base pay. Now if you’ll excuse me, I really do need to get back to work.”  
  
Ed stared vacantly at Roy before spinning around and storming out of the room muttering something about crazy bastards. Once the door slammed shut Roy leaned back and let a small satisfied smile make its way onto his expression.

Granted, he'd much rather be showering Ed in food, gifts, and sex, but Roy had a funny feeling Ed would kick his ass if he showed up at his apartment with flowers. So, a raise would have to do for now. Roy sighed, he was going to have to do this slowly. After all, Edward Elric had never really been pampered in his life, much less offered the kind of blatant attention Roy was planning on giving him.

The safest bet was food. From what he’d observed Edward Elric was constantly hungry, and even suspicion wouldn’t stop the teenager from devouring everything offered. Roy hummed lightly and dialed the number of Creten takeout place he’d taken Vanessa to last week; it was almost lunch and he really didn’t have time to waste.

~

Ed stared at the box of Creten takeout blankly. Never before had he been so completely confused by food. Mustang had just sauntered into the library with the unassuming brown packaging, silencing the librarian with a sly wink that left her a blushing mess behind her desk and sat right next to Ed on the ground in his corner of the First Branch Library. The Bastard then proceeded to… compliment him? Ed wasn’t really sure what happened, but he knew one thing for certain. Something was horribly wrong with the Colonel.

Honestly, first the raise, then the food? Clearly, he was being blackmailed. Ed scowled, as usually, he’d have to save the Bastard’s ass. Normally he would go to Al for help, but Al was currently Ed’s prime suspect. Perhaps Al got tired of shoving food down Ed’s throat and found some way to get Mustang to do it? It makes sense, but that doesn’t explain the raise.

Ed stood up with determination in his eyes. He was going to figure out what exactly was going on here. He started walking firmly out of the library but paused after a few steps looking back at the Creten sitting innocently on the floor. Well, it wouldn’t hurt to take advantage of Mustang’s hospitality while it lasted, right?


	2. Dropping Hints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is here because y'all commented and inspired me to sit my ass down and write. So. Thanks.
> 
> Also, please excuse some minor errors, this was written and posted on a phone.

 

Edward stomped up to Roy’s office with his usual flair and slammed open the dark wooden door, much to the dismay of a nearby Lieutenant Hawkeye who flinched as the door made contact with the wall, adding to the already sizable dent. As the door rebounded and closed behind Edward, the rest of the team quieted and attempted to hear what the pair were talking about. To their disappointment, all that could be discerned were the typical droaning tones of their superior officer trying in vain to calm the storm that was Edward Elric. Eventually, the intrigue died away and the officers turned to their paperwork.

Meanwhile, inside the pristine office, Edward scowled fiercely at a smirking Mustang.

“What the hell do you mean I'm moving out of the dorms?” Edward growled.

Roy simply raised a brow, “I already explained. It just won't do to have a man of your… experience in the same building as a private who joined up a week ago.”

Rather than accept the excuse, Edward’s scowl deepened and he waved his arms about wildly as if that could explain his argument. After a moment of annoyed gesturing something dawned on him and, with considerable effort, Edward Elric took a deep breath and spoke in a low, careful voice instead of a shout.

“Bas--,” Edward cut himself off and ground out a correction, “Mustang, you know if anything were to… happen, you could, uh, talk to me about it, right?” The look on Edwards face was painfully awkward as he stumbled through the question.

Mustang gave no indication that he understood what Edward was getting at, only giving the young alchemist a look of hesitant confusion and slight concern. Clearing his throat Roy responded with an equally deep and cautious tone.

“Of course, Edward, but, if I may ask, what brought on such an uncharacteristic question?”

While some of Roy’s words were teasing, his eyes betrayed a genuine curiosity. Edward, on the other hand, had twitched slightly when his full name slipped out of Roy’s mouth. He still wasn’t used to the General using anything other than his title and hearing ‘Edward’ in the growling voice of his superior officer was strange to say the least. Caught up in his thoughts, Edward hadn’t realized he had yet to respond to Mustang’s query. He started as Roy coughed lightly and stuttered out an answer.

“What, I can’t ask a damn question without getting interrogated around here? Look, I’ll let you get away with the stupid apartment if you’ll just drop it and let me out of this stuffy office.”

Roy seemed surprised that Edward was letting the matter drop so quickly, but he seized the moment and nodded with a small smile.

“Consider it dropped, Major. You are dismissed.”

Without another word, Roy returned to his documents and waited for Edward to leave the small room. Edward grumbled and, squashing any disappointment at hearing Roy use his rank instead of his name, stomped out of the room. As he emerged he shot a half-hearted glare to Havok and Breda who weren’t even trying to hide their eavesdropping, followed by a smile to Hawkeye who only tilted her head in response. Not bothering to stick around lest Hawkeye put him to work, Edward left the office and swept through the halls of Central Command.

Once the golden tempest had left, Roy stepped softly out of his room and turned to Hawkeye with a smile.

“Lieutenant, you’ll need to update Edward’s current address. His new location is 485 Abbots Street.”

Hawkeye looked up sharply from her paperwork and narrowed her eyes at Roy. She spoke quietly, but the whole office listened in regardless, “General, that wouldn’t happen to the same Abbots street that your apartment is on?”

Roy looked up innocently from his gloves with a light ‘hmm?’

“Oh! Yes, it must be. I hadn’t noticed,” A sly smile began to stretch across his face, “It’s fortunate, I’ll be able to help Edward settle into his new home.”

The smile faltered as he was met with Hawkeyes stoney expression. Clearing his throat Roy spun around and disappeared back into his office.

~

“Al!” Edwards voice sounded cheerful over the phone which caused a wary frown to cross Al’s face on the other end of the line.

“Yes, Edward? I thought you were on a mission until tomorrow. Did something happen?” As he spoke Al’s tone grew more and more concerned and suspicious. Edword shook his head then, remembering Al couldn’t see him, responded with a bright voice.

“‘Course not, I’m fine. Y’know... the Bastard’s kicking me out of the dorms.”

Al shifted in surprise, before responding with an accusing tone, “What? Why! Did you blow up your room again?”

Edward huffed, “Of course not, apparently it’s cause the brass think I should be in some dumb appartment cause of my ‘experience’ or something stupid like that.”

Despite the fact he was trying to gather information, Edward’s voice was laced with annoyance.

Al, in contrast, seemed to think this was great news, “Awesome! I’m sure it’ll be nice to have the extra room when me and Winry get back from Granny’s.”

Edward made a small noise of discontent, “It’s not a good thing, Al.”

“Why not?”

Edward sputtered, “Cause it means he thinks I’m--I’m… better than the rest of them or some shit. It’s just another one of the Bastards plans to control me. Y’know what? I bet the whole apartment is bugged to hell!”

Alphonse only sighed, “Brother, are you ever going to stop thinking everyone is out to get you?”

“I’ll forget that everyone’s out to get me when everyone stops being out to get me, Al!” With a twisted scowl Ed slammed the receiver down and whisked away from the lonely phone booth, his mind spinning with angry suspicion.

~

The next day in the office was… weird. Ed was practically convinced Al had something to do with Mustangs behavior after their conversation last night, and he had spent all night thinking up ways to clue Mustang into the fact that Ed was on his side dammit. But no matter how much Edward tried to subtly tell Mustang that he knew he was being blackmailed the damn bastard never got the hint (granted subtlety is not Edward’s strong suit, but he was trying okay).

“So. Colonel. Have you seen Alphonse around lately?” Edward said, staring intently at Mustang over the Xingan he had brought to the lab a few minutes earlier.

Roy looked up at Edward innocently, chewing slowly. He waited a moment and swallowed his mouthful before answering, “I’m afraid I haven’t. Have you been looking for him? I thought he was busy with University these days.”

Ed twitched and ground his teeth, “So you haven’t had any sort of contact with him lately?”

Now Roy was concerned; he set the Xingan down entirely and leaned forward a bit, “Is he alright? You know if anything happens to your brother the entire office, myself included, would be happy to help.”

The plastic fork in Edwards hand snapped, sending the pointed end flying across the room. _That’s my line dammit! Useless Bastard can’t even tell when I’m trying to help him._

Mustang’s eyes widened at the explosive reaction as he ducked to avoid the shattered plastic. He stood up and extended a hand to help his subordinate stand.

“Clearly somethings wrong. Here, why don’t you head home for the rest of the day. I’ll make sure to talk to the rest of the office and let them know you don’t feel well.”

Seeing his hand wasn’t going to be accepted, Roy pulled it back and began gathering the boxes of Xingan, chatting all the while.

“—of course you can take home the Xingan. I know your fridge is completely empty, I don’t know how you find anything to eat in that apartment. Besides—”

“SHUT UP, DAMMIT!”

Roy froze in his motion before setting down the stack of Xingan slowly. He held his hands out, palms up and spoke softly to the shaking Edward.

“...Edward?”

Before Roy could say another word, the blond in question stepped forward, yanked the Xingian into his arms from its position on the ground, growled, and stormed off leaving the lab doors swinging violently behind him.

Roy sighed and pursed his lips. Something was bothering Edward, and he’d be damned if he didn’t find out what it was.

 


End file.
